The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged.
As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
Data which a user needs to store or maintain per use is exponentially increased according to implementation of IoT, so it becomes general to store data in a cloud storage managed and possessed by a hosting company instead of storing the data in a memory of a hardware with limited capacity.
Devices in which IoT is implemented support at least one connectivity scheme for a plurality of short range communications for a communication between things or devices. Here, a connectivity scheme may include a Bluetooth (BT) scheme, a Wi-Fi direct scheme, a peer to peer (P2P) scheme, a Bluetooth low energy (BLE) scheme, a Zigbee scheme, and/or the like which may use a part of an industrial scientific medical (ISM) band as a communication frequency band.
Further, according to implementation of IoT, a mobile device may be connected to one or more other devices based on at least one connectivity scheme supported in the mobile device, so a user of the mobile device can use a plurality of services. A mobile device may access an external device, be connected to the external device or control the external device, and/or detect whether there is the external device through at least one application which is being run on the mobile device without user's intervention. So, a plurality of connections which are based on a short range communication may occur in one mobile device. In this case, a scan operation of a connectivity scheme for connecting an external device is automatically run in a mobile device, so interference may occur in a connection of a service which is being used thereby performance of the service may be degraded.
So, there is a need for controlling a scan operation for a connectivity scheme which is automatically run by considering a service which is being used on a mobile device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.